moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Drácula de Bram Stoker
thumb|259px Drácula, de Bram StokerDracula (1992) - Release dates (1992) es una película dirigida por Francis Ford Coppola y protagonizada por Gary Oldman y Keanu Reeves. Basada en la novela homónima de Bram Stoker, el guion fue escrito por James V. Hart y producida por Columbia Pictures. La banda sonora corrió a cargo de Wojciech Kilar, excepto el tema final Canción de amor para un vampiro, que fue compuesto por Annie Lennox. La película tuvo una buena acogida por el público y obtuvo 4 nominaciones a los Oscar de 1993, de los que ganó tres: Mejor diseño de vestuario, Mejor Maquillaje y Mejor edición de sonido. Está considerada la adaptación oficial, la película más fiel a la novela que introduce a personajes nunca antes adaptados. Consiguió 215.862.692 dólares en todo el mundo y fue el retorno al éxito de Francis Ford Coppola. Sinopsis En el siglo XIX, Jonathan Harker (Keanu Reeves) debe viajar hasta Transilvania para que el conde Drácula (Gary Oldman) firme unos papeles referentes a su nueva vivienda en Londres. El problema es que el conde no es quién dice ser: en realidad es un vampiro que perdió a su amor hace cuatrocientos años. Y, curiosamente, la novia de Harker (Winona Ryder) es un vivo retrato de ella. Por ello, Drácula decide viajar hasta la capital británica para conquistarla.Already dead, Dracula cannot be killed, only destroyed. Leonard Wolf (2004) Nina Auerbach and David Skal, editors. Dracula. Norton Critical Edition. 1997. ISBN 0-393-97012-4. Preface, first paragraph. The Vampire Princess (2007); German Wikipedia's ''Die Vampirprinzessin''; THE VAMPIRE PRINCESS Lugosi v. Universal Pictures, 70 Cal.App.3d 552 (1977), note 4.When the unauthorized film adaptation was released in 1922, the popularity of the novel increased considerably, owing to the controversy caused when Stoker's widow tried to have the film banned.http://www.bbc.co.uk/cult/vampires/classicstory/dracula_p1.shtml — Article at the BBC Cult website. Cited in Paul Murray's "From the Shadow of Dracula: A Life of Bram Stoker" 2004. p. 363-4 Nina Auerbach and David Skal, editors. Dracula. Norton Critical Edition. 1997. ISBN 0-393-97012-4. Preface, first paragraph. Richard Dalby (1986) "Bram Stoker" in The Penguin Encyclopedia of Horror and the Supernatural Cited in Nina Auerbach and David Skal, editors, Dracula, Norton Critical Edition, 1997, p. 363-4 Other reviewers compared it favorably to the novels of Wilkie Collins and similar good reviews appeared when the book was published in the USA in 1899Richard Dalby (1986) "Bram Stoker" in The Penguin Encyclopedia of Horror and the Supernatural Elizabeth Miller, Filing for Divorce Count Dracula vs Vlad Tepes Dracula: The Shade and the Shadow, ed. Elizabeth Miller (Westcliff-on-Sea: Desert Island Books, 1998 Leonard Wolf, "Introduction" to the Signet Classic Edition, 1992 Anno Dracula: The Background Count Dracula en Internet Movie Database Page 27 Barbara Belford (2002), Bram Stoker and the Man Who Was Dracula, ISBN 0-306-81098-0.Page 325 Doblaje Producción Guion Se rumoreaba mucho acerca de que Coppola, además de dirigir la película, también sería el encargado de adaptar la novela a un guion cinematográfico. Pero finalmente, los productores le cedieron la tarea a James V. Hart, ya que llevaba bastante tiempo trabajando con una adaptación de la novela original. Ha habido mucha controversia acerca de la lealtad al libro del guion de Hart, pero mayoritariamente, la obra está muy bien expresada a nivel cinematográfico y es bastante fiel a la novela. Por tanto, actualmente es considerada la mejor adaptación de la novela que se ha hecho, ya que aparecen en ella todos los personajes pertenecientes a la obra de Stoker. A pesar de ser la película mejor adaptada al cine de la novela de Stoker, en esta versión se incluye un nuevo relato no mencionado en la novela, cuyo argumento es la profunda historia de amor que comparten el conde Drácula y Mina Harker. Este relato muestra una visión menos monstruosa del conde y más romántica, con un segundo enfoque del protagonista mediante un argumento que no resulta infiel a la novela, y que podría haber sido perfectamente incluido en ella. Dirección El filme está dirigido por Francis Ford Coppola. Los productores habían pensado en otros directores de géneros de terror como William Friedkin o John Carpenter, pero finalmente optaron por Coppola. Muchos de los productores dudaban acerca de si Coppola cumpliría las expectativas, ya que últimamente este director sufría múltiples problemas financieros debido a desastres cinematográficos; dirigió películas de gran coste, pero escasa recaudación, como El Padrino III o Apocalypse Now. Coppola esta vez se fijó más en bienes creativos que económicos y puso todo su empeño en realizar la mejor adaptación de la novela que nunca se había hecho, y finalmente no sólo cumplió los requisitos de la película, sino que hizo que fuese una de las películas más taquilleras del año, además de convertirla en todo un clásico del género terrorífico. Hay que sumar también que fue una de las películas que salvarían al director de su crisis tanto económica como profesional, haciendo que Coppola recuperase su prestigio perdido en el mundo del cine. Música La banda sonora original estaba compuesta por el compositor polaco Wojciech Kilar, que conocería a Coppola en uno de sus conciertos en Francia, y al que ofrecería un debut en los Estados Unidos componiendo la música de la película. Su banda sonora estuvo a punto de ser seleccionada para una nominación a los Oscars, pero por determinaciones desconocidas de los productores, no querían que la música de Kilar fuera seleccionada. El tema principal de la película "Love Song for a Vampire" (Canción de amor para un vampiro) fue escrita por Annie Lennox, que juntándola con el trabajo de Kilar, saldría al mercado un disco con la banda sonora y los temas interpretados por Lennox. Este disco cosechó un gran éxito por los Estados Unidos, y también por parte de Europa, especialmente en Polonia, con la razón de que era el debut de un compositor polaco en el cine estadounidense. Escenas eliminadas Debido a constantes críticas hacia la película por sus escenas violentas y en muchos casos desalentadoras, la producción no tuvo más remedio que cortar muchas de las escenas de la película hasta finalizarla con 120 minutos de duración, pero supuestamente, con las escenas recortadas, el filme debería haber durado 145 minutos. Muchos fanáticos de la novela se quejaron al respecto, ya que una desintegración de la película equivaldría a menor expresión creativa del libro. Poco después del estreno de la película, circularon estas escenas cortadas de la película por la web. Finalmente, cuando salió a la venta la versión de la película en DVD, se incluirían tales escenas suprimidas, y mostrando así al público, una versión más extendida, en la que se incluían escenas bastante sarcásticas, incluso desnudos de Winona Ryder. Recepción La película a pesar de todo tendría una buena aceptación por parte de los críticos. La calificaron como la mejor adaptación cinematográfica de la novela que se había hecho nunca, ya que actualmente hay numerables adaptaciones de la obra de Stoker. La reacción de los críticos, en general, fue positiva, pero se cuestionó mucho la fidelidad al argumento de la novela.Bram Stoker's Dracula Movie Reviews, Pictures - Rotten Tomatoes Además, Keanu Reeves recibió bastantes críticas del público por su interpretación de Jonathan Harker. Sin embargo, el film fue un notable éxito de taquilla, recaudando 82,522,790 $ en su país de origen y 133,339,902 $ en el resto del mundo, con una recaudación total de 215,862,692 $,Movie Dracula - Box Office Data, News, Cast Information - The Numbers convirtiéndose en la adaptación de la novela más exitosa comercialmente hasta la fecha. La representación de Drácula por parte de Gary Oldman fue alabada por muchos críticos y ganó el Premio Saturn al Mejor Actor. Premios y nominaciones La película ganó tres premios de la academia: Mejor diseño de vestuario (Eiko Ishioka), Mejor edición de sonido (Tom C. McCarthy y David E. Stone) y Mejor Maquillaje (Greg Cannom, Michèle Burke, Matthew W. Mungle). Estuvo nominada también a Mejor dirección de arte (Thomas E. Sanders, Garrett Lewis).Dracula (1992) - Awards Comercialización * La comercialización de la película incluía un juego de mesa, un pinball y videojuegos para la Super Nintendo, NES, Game Boy, Sega Genesis, Game Gear, Commodore Amiga y Sega CD. * Además, publicaron un cómic de la película y 100 cartas coleccionables lanzadas por la compañía Topps. * También se produjeron varias figuras de acción basadas en la película Curiosidades * La escena en la que Keanu Reeves se corta al afeitarse, Gary Oldman le ayuda y, cuando no le ve, acerca la hoja a la lengua y lame la sangre está inspirada en otra anterior. En Los señores del acero (Flesh & Blood) de Paul Verhoeven (1985), cuando los mercenarios que comanda Rutger Hauer capturan a Tom Burlinson y le someten a tortura, uno de los mercenarios realiza un corte en el muslo de Burlinson y lame la sangre. El parecido del gesto es demasiado para que sea casual. * En la escena dentro del castillo de Drácula en la que Jonathan Harker (Keanu Reeves) se encontraba con las tres vampiresas residentes en el castillo de Drácula, Francis Ford Coppola pretendió que las actrices estuvieran totalmente desnudas, pero la productora se negó, y Coppola tuvo que conformarse con mostrar a las actrices desnudas sólo de pecho para arriba. * La frase con la que Mina describió el país natal de Drácula y Elisabeta durante su trance con la absenta, "una tierra más allá del bosque", es de hecho la traducción literal de la palabra "Transilvania". * Coppola quiso reunir a los actores en su casa mucho antes del rodaje para que convivieran y tuvieran experiencias juntos. Entre esas experiencias figuraba la lectura conjunta de la novela de Bram Stoker, lo cual les llevó dos días completos, según el propio Anthony Hopkins. Tras dicha lectura, se les pidió a los actores que aportaran ideas para la película, lo cual acabó cambiando por completo el guion original. Según Winona Ryder, que dio a conocer dicho guion al propio Coppola, en principio se trataba de un texto muy filosófico y casi meditativo (narrado en primera persona) y no presentaba para nada la estructura que acabó teniendo al final. Uno de los añadidos principales de Coppola fue el prólogo en el que se relaciona la figura histórica de Vlad Tepes, o Vlad el Empalador, con el personaje creado por Bram Stoker. * Gary Oldman consiguió bajar una octava su propia voz para darle así un toque más dramático y amenazador a la voz del Drácula anciano. Según él mismo llegó a utilizar una grabación con aullidos de lobo para aportarle ciertos matices a dicha voz. * Oldman recurrió a sus propios recuerdos de cómo hablaba un vecino suyo de la infancia que provenía del este de Europa, para crear el acento rumano del personaje. * Antonio Banderas fue candidato al papel de Drácula, siendo descartado finalmente cuando sólo quedaban tres posibles actores para el papel. El otro candidato fue Jeremy Irons. El motivo por el que no logró ser el elegido fue que no quedaba convincente hablando inglés con acento rumano. Años después, el primero llegó su consolidación como estrella de Hollywood interpretando precisamente a otro vampiro en Entrevista con el vampiro * El extraño cochero que recoge a Jonathan Harker para llevarle al castillo de Drácula también fue encarnado por el propio Gary Oldman. La película coincide en ese punto con la novela de Stoker, en donde se insinúa que es el Conde mismo quien conduce su coche, disfrazado. * Coppola aprovechó la cercanía del centenario del cine y la casi coincidencia de la publicación de la novela y la invención del cine, para homenajear (véase la secuencia del cinematógrafo) con un tratamiento cercano, salvando las distancias, a lo que hubieran hecho con ese material los maestros del cine mudo y primeros años del sonoro, filmando con una cámara Pathé y su mecanismo de manivela. * Son muy elocuentes ciertos atuendos y accesorios de Drácula, como un kimono rojo de larga cola y una peluca kabuki. El vestuario fue diseñado por Eiko Ishioka. Una de las tres novias de Drácula está interpretada por Mónica Bellucci y la formidable banda sonora es obra del autor polaco Wojciech Kilar. La película contiene referencias al cine de Pabst, Murnau, Jean Cocteau y Abel Gance, y múltiples efectos visuales de fácil concepción (realizados con rudimentarios instrumentos), pero difícil ejecución: sombras que bailan, ilusiones teatrales, marionetas, maquetas pintadas en cristal, paredes que se mueven, escenas marcha atrás y continuos desafíos a las leyes de la Física en la naturaleza de las cosas, con el fin de dotar al relato de una extraordinaria atmósfera irreal; todo ello realizado por el magnífico fotógrafo Michael Ballhaus en colaboración con el hijo de Coppola (Roman Coppola, director de efectos visuales y ayudante de dirección) y Gary Gutiérrez, supervisor de efectos visuales. * Además, este supuso el debut cinematográfico de Mónica Bellucci, quien interpreta a una de las vampiresas que Drácula tiene en su castillo. Galería Bram_Stoker__s_Dracula_of_1992__by_orderofthedragon.jpg CountDracula6.jpg dracula.png dracula1992-sureal (1).jpg Dracula-1992-dracula-6904189-1273-690.jpg Dracula 1992 - Titulos.jpg 159596380516459232_UqUX7YLc_c.jpg DRACULA CL1.jpg Dracula-1992-dracula-7272021-1273-690.jpg Dracula-1992.jpg Referencias Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de terror Categoría:Películas de Columbia Pictures Categoría:Películas de 1992 Categoría:Películas dirigidas por Francis Ford Coppola Categoría:Películas fantásticas